Just Another Day
by rsharpe
Summary: Rodney is having just another day of solving problems in Atlantis.


**TITLE: Just Another Day**

**AUTHOR: rsharpe**

**FANDOM: SGA**

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine.**

**CHARACTERS: John/Rodney**

**RATING: PG **

**A/N: No warnings or squicks.**

**It just wouldn't be an ordinary day on Atlantis if there weren't a crises of some sort. Even just a small one. For instance, Zelenka had noticed a series of very minor but erratic power fluctuations in an unused lab space and, because Rodney already had him busy with two simulations that required careful watching, Rodney delegated himself to check it out. The new guy, Watson or Watkins or Wattle, was getting either on his nerves or in his way and he could use a break. Naturally, the lab was in one of the spaces on a lower level and a nice little hike from the nearest transporter. **

"**Nice little hike?" Huh, Rodney must have somehow started channeling Sheppard.**

**He adjusted the small bag of tools and spare crystals over his shoulder and, channeling Sheppard or not, kept his eyes on the LSD just in case. The area had been cleared for exploration, of course, but one could never be too careful.**

**With all his attention focused on keeping the tool bag from banging against his shoulder and watching the LSD, he wasn't expecting to be grabbed by the front of his shirt and dragged squawking behind one of the security doors and into an empty lab space.**

**Assuming the worst he instantly began babbling that he wasn't anyone important and therefore useless as a hostage and could the person just let him go, please? He'd walk away quietly and never reveal that anyone else was down here, only please, please don't hurt him. (Of course he had no intention of doing anything of the sort but since he was already channeling Sheppard, he assumed that if he could get away he'd raise an alarm and the Neanderthal who'd messed with him would get a squad of Marines in his face as soon as Rodney got free.)**

**After a few seconds of silence, Rodney finally opened his eyes since he'd automatically squeezed them shut. He hadn't wanted to see what or whoever had abducted him but his curiosity finally got the better of him.**

**Instantly, he began squawking and ranting again as soon as he realized his abductor was Sheppard. A decidedly unrepentant Sheppard who was grinning mischievously but still holding his shirt in a firm grip.**

"**Rodney, don't make so much noise."**

"**You . . . You . . . What the hell, Sheppard?"**

"**You've been tied up in your lab for *hours*, Rodney. This was the only way I could think of to get you alone."**

"**But, I had the LSD. You didn't show up. Oh, oh, you sweet talked Atlantis into hiding you, didn't you? And what do you mean hours? I saw you at breakfast. And alone? Why did you want me . . . "**

**Rodney's rant was cut short when John reeled him into his arms and pushed him against the wall beside the door, gently removing the bag from his shoulder and the LSD from his hand and laying them on the floor at their feet.**

"**I needed you. It's been hours since we got up this morning and I missed you"**

**Carefully, John leaned into Rodney covering him with his body, completely immobilizing him against the wall, before taking his mouth in a kiss that started gentle but turned hungry and left them both panting and hard within seconds.**

**As always when John kissed him with intent, Rodney's brain turned to mush and he returned the kiss with all the attention John deserved. They stayed glued to each other until the need for air overrode the pleasure, finally pulling reluctantly apart.**

"**You could have just radioed me."**

"**On a public channel? I don't think so."**

**His breath restored, Rodney leaned forward to resume his attentions to John but found the space empty and John halfway out the door.**

"**Wha . . . "**

"**You'll find the power spike two doors down. I activated a small console that won't finish powering up. It's stuck in a loop. Just turn it back off and the problem will be solved."**

"**But . . . What about . . . "**

"**Oh, I'll see you at lunch. And dinner. And in my room when you finish up for the day."**

"**You're just going to leave me here, all . . . "**

"**Yeah, Rodney, that's the plan."**

**Rodney gaped for a good three seconds, before the rant started all over again, but by this time John had made it to the transporter and was grinning at him right before the doors closed.**

**It just wouldn't be an ordinary day in Atlantis if there wasn't a crises of some sort and John Sheppard wasn't being a dick.**

**Rodney muttered dire warnings about paybacks and he'd see who showed up where and cold days in hell while he deactivated the console and grinned all the way back to his lab.**

**- fin -**


End file.
